Melody
by helsbels90
Summary: When an attractive relative of Treville's arrives in need of assistance, Aramis becomes enamoured by her, but the course of true love never does run smooth – especially when there are other people who will stop at nothing and no one to have their revenge. Set after Episode 2. Please R R.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Warm air blew out in steam clouds as Melody lifted her skirts slightly higher in order to increase her pace into a near run. If her memory served her correctly the Musketeer's garrison was only a few streets away now. Her last visit to Paris had been six years previously, she only hoped that the regiment had not moved since then and that her uncle would be there when she arrived. The November air was freezing and the light was fading as the evening well and truely began to set in. Melody knew she had to reach her destination quickly, as soon as her escape had been discovered she knew they would know where she had headed. Moments later she saw the emblem of the Musketeers hanging proudly above the large gate that dominated the muddy street. It was open, she breathed a sigh of relief, one less thing was in her way.

Aware of a commotion further down the street Melody wasted no time and darted through the open gateway, her heat beating wildly against her ribcage. Several small groups of men were gathered round tables or braziers trying to keep warm; some of them were cleaning their weapons, while others were conversing over bottles of wine.

Aramis saw the young lady hurry into the courtyard, concerned and intrigued he stepped forward determined to be the hero proffering help.

"May I be of assistance mademoiselle?" He bowed, sweeping his hat artfully from his head as he did so. Before the stranger answered she glanced anxiously behind her.

"Captain Treville? Is he here? I must speak with him urgently." Melody blurted out. Aramis sensed the woman was scared, but of what he had no idea.

"I'm afraid he is not, he is at the palace" Aramis watched as her face showed an expression of utter despair. "Perhaps one of us could help instead. I can assure you that no harm will come to you while you are here." Even with the hood from her cloak covering part of her face, he could tell the woman was more than averagely attractive, but that wasn't what was drawing him to her – that he could not explain.

"Is there somewhere I could wait for his return?"

"Of course follow me" Aramis lead the way to the wooden stairs that led to the Captain's large office. On the first step loud voices sounded in the garrison entrance and a strong hand grasped Melody's arm pulling her away from the staircase. Immediately the gathered soldiers fell silent appraising the situation, all eyes fell on Melody and the man who had accosted her. Perhaps she should have told her helper exactly who she was when she arrived.

"There you are my dear." The loud voice of the aging man boomed "We were so worried when you got lost, Paris is a big and dangerous place for a woman to go wandering off alone" He spoke to her as if she was a child, and a not very intelligent one at that. "Come let us leave these soldiers in peace now, although I am very grateful they indulged you and allowed you to remain here." He tugged slightly on her arm, urging her to leave. Stubbornly Melody held her ground, if she left now she would never get another chance to escape.

"I will not leave with you now or ever sir." Melody was surprised that her voice sounded steady, covering the fear she felt.

"So where exactly do you think you are going to go?" Another male voice entered the equation, this man Aramis noted was much younger than the other, but eyed his surroundings with distaste. "My sincere apologies gentlemen, my sister has some...how shall I put it delicately? Issues. She gets very confused sometimes" Melody was horrified that he was implying she was not of sound mind, fearing that he would be believed. Aramis wasn't convinced, she seemed calm and controlled to him and more importantly how did she know the Captain? How would he react if Aramis allowed her to leave with her brother and the older man against her wishes?

"The Captain should return soon – surely it would not hurt to wait and let her see him?" Aramis suggested hoping his superior did indeed return in the very near future.

"Dearest Melody has never met the man, she is a fantasist who has heard stories of the Musketeers and the gallant Captain Treville and has decided she knows him. This has happened before and I'm afraid while it may look unkind it is sometimes best that we remove her against her will. Tomorrow this will all be a distant memory to her if that." The brother offered a sickly smile, and surged forward with his assailant to try and force Melody's exit.

Before he could react Aramis felt a tug at his sword belt and his eyes widened as Melody held the weapon threateningly towards the two men who endangered her. To his horror the apparently caring brother also unsheathed his sword and pointed it in the direction of the lady. Unsure exactly who needed protection, but flinching at the threat to a woman, the musketeers levelled their own weapons at the men.

"Let me make myself very clear in front of all of these witnesses" Witnesses who by this point did not know what to think or who to believe "I am of completely sound mind and I am not a fantasist as you well know Marcel, step brother dearest. I am here to see Captain Treville to seek his assistance, to escape the hellish life you have created for me." Melody spotted the Captain entering the courtyard silently, but showed no sign of it. " I will never return to your house to be controlled, punished and locked away when your temper sees fit. And while there is breath in my body I vow I will never marry Jacques," Melody threw a grimace in the direction of the older man present, who looked considerably pale "So you will have to survive without the money he has promised you in return for you gifting me to him as a wife. He is nearly three times my age and as vile in temper as you!" Marcel looked positively furious as he took another step forward "You won't do it Marcel – you can't. We were both trained by one of the best swordsmen in France, and I've watched you practice for years. I know your weaknesses. You're unobservant – clearly – you have just levelled your sword at a lady in the middle of the garrison of the King's Musketeers and haven't noticed that they are all pointing their blades in your direction. And your strokes lack conviction, because you are indecisive, unlike..." Melody quickly flicked her wrist moving her sword from Marcel's neck to his cheek to slice a neat cut, and then returned it to its threatening position before anyone realised what she was planning "Me!"

"Enough!" Captain Treville ordered. Jacques looked terrified at the uniformed man's presence, while Marcel was still cursing over the cut to his cheek as Treville relieved him of his sword with ease. Melody lowered her hood to reveal her golden curls, smiling in satisfaction. "You" Treville addressed Marcel in a low menacing voice "Will leave Paris tonight and leave your step-sister in my care, you will never contact her again, never so much as breathe her name do you understand me? And if I ever see you again, you can bid farewell to you innards." He waited long enough for the young man to nod as he visibly trembled before moving to Jacques. Treville didn't even need to speak to terrify the older man, who instantly backed away. "You can put the sword down now Melody, these two were just leaving." He motioned for her to lower the weapon. Before she did so Melody swiped the blade through the air near Jacques' ear; the resulting swish caused him to squeal. Treville raised his eyebrows at the young lady in an attempt at a stern look, as she tried to cover her giggle.

Once he was sure the men had left, Treville turned to the woman, Aramis couldn't read his expression, he had never seen it on his Captain's face before.

"When you didn't write I, well I didn't know what to think. I began to think the worst must have happened after hearing nothing from or about you in over five years. Marcel wrote to me and told me you had run away, I should have known better. If I had known I would have come to take you away instantly."  
"That is why he wouldn't let me write to you Uncle. He would have lost control of me and my inheritance. This was the only chance I have ever had to get away, to find you!" Tears filled Melody's blue eyes.

"Melody come here" Treville grasped her into a tight hug, as they both savoured their reunion. "Now, you may be so much more grown up than when I last saw you but I want you to let me take care of you – and no arguments!" His niece grinned up at him as she nodded. She noticed Aramis stood quietly to the side.

"My apologies, I appear to have soiled your sword." Melody offered him the handle of his own weapon back along with a dazzling smile "And my thanks for your impromptu loan, sir"

"I thought I always taught you that you clean a sword you dirtied yourself Melody?" Treville commented raising his eyebrows again. Aramis snatched the sword away and bowed before hurrying off muttering something about needed to clean it anyway.

Aramis marched off, with the biggest grin he could muster plastered across his face, he was completely bewitched by his Captain's relative. Porthos and Athos levelled him with knowing looks as he approached the table they sat on.

"Look at him – one smile from a pretty lady and he's besotted. Here we go again" Porthos sighed, intending Aramis to hear his comment.

"That isn't just a pretty lady my friends, that is a goddess!" Aramis beamed running a hand carelessly through his dark hair.

"That is the Captain's niece" Athos reasoned, attempting to warn his friend.

"That, gentlemen, is the woman I am going to marry!"

"I reiterate – that is the captain's niece!" Athos said in a more warning tone, Aramis didn't respond before strolling off having no idea where he was going. Porthos poured a very large measure of wine into the glasses in front of him. Before slamming the bottle down with a start

"Hang on did he just say..." He stared at Athos dumbfounded.

"Marry...yes he did" Athos nodded slowly, in a similar astonished manner.

"So what? Aramis talks about women all the time, he's in love and marrying a new one every other week" D'Artagnan shrugged, helping himself to wine from the bottle.

"Love, lust, desire yes" Athos began

"But never marry..." Porthos finished looking wide eyed.


	2. Chapter 2: Muskets

**Chapter 2: Muskets**

Author's Note: This is more of a filler chapter that was needed to set up what I have planned for later chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews (I thrive on them), I'm glad you are enjoying and I hope you continue to do so! Helsbels

Smiling from ear to ear Melody walked alongside her Uncle as they made their way from his not so modest house to the Musketeers Headquarters. It was a bitterly cold morning and she could already feel her fingers going numb; but this did not bother her, the small joy of being able to leave her room and house whenever she choose overwhelmed any other complaint she may have. Melody had been living at her Uncle's house in Paris for just three days but it already felt like home and she could not imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else.

"I just have to deliver this report to my steward and then we can go and acquire the things you need, I won't be long I promise."Treville apologised quickly, as he strode into his domain. "These" He motioned to the group of four men stood idly laughing "are three of my very best men. Athos, Porthos and Aramis I'd like to officially introduce my niece Mademoiselle Melody Treville, perhaps one of you could show her a musket while I see to some business – she is fascinated by them" The men bowed in greeting to the lady and offered her quizzical smiles.

"What would you like to know?" Athos questioned placing his musket onto the wooden table beside him.

"There's four of you..." Melody levelled her sharp gaze upon the you man who had yet to be introduced to her.

"Ahhh that is because young D'Artagnan here is not a musketeer" Aramis explained flourishing his hand in the recruit's general direction

"Yet. But I intend to be very soon Mademoiselle!" He supplied his defence with a bow. Melody grinned at him nodding her head.

"I am very glad to hear it." Aramis decided that enough of Melody's attention had been lavished on his friends and that it should be focused purely on him.

"Now then, I am undoubtedly the best shot of everyone here and so I should be the one to demonstrate and explain anything relating to this here musket. Now that we have been properly introduced. Would you like me to take it apart for you?" Aramis boasted, Melody didn't react to his egotistical comments, but her eyes betrayed her laughter as she nodded. "I have to say after your display with the sword, I would have thought you would have been more interested in the collection of blades we have. You were very impressive!"

"Thank you, I was trained by the best, unfortunately he is so far refusing to let me try my hand at a musket!" Melody explained, noticing Aramis' reluctance to let his friends join the conversation and so made an extra effort to include them and isolate him. Porthos and Athos found her actions highly amusing and were grinning like Cheshire cats as Melody insisted that Aramis take apart and then rebuild the musket several times; he was powerless to say no. The charming soldier who was so used to women swooning over him when he set his sights on them was becoming increasingly jealous and frustrated that his efforts were going unnoticed.

The Captain left his office in a foul mood having received a message that threatened his plans for the day. He descended the stairs to find Melody laughing with the men he had left her with and Aramis getting progressively more desperate to secure her attentions. He chuckled to himself, having been slightly worried his niece would become attracted to the dashing young man – he should have known her better, Melody was anything but predictable.

"My dear, I am sorry for leaving you here for so long, and I have more bad news – the Cardinal has summonsed me to see him. Can we postpone our shopping trip?"

"If you point me in the right direction I'm sure I can manage to purchase some material by myself." Melody reasoned.

"Do you really think I will allow you to wander the streets of Paris alone? I think not"

"I have another suggestion, Sir." Athos offered "D'Artagnan lodges with Monsieur Bonacieux and his wife, we could escort your niece there and back." The Captain considered the proposition.

"I'm sure you should have something else better to do, but at least the day won't have been entirely wasted – go on and then you can deliver her back to my house." Treville waved his hand in defeat as he left for his dreaded meeting, throwing a threatening look in Aramis' direction.

The group spent a good part of the day at the Bonacieux household, with Melody successfully ordering enough material to furnish her empty wardrobe with gowns and Constance making arrangements to have them made. As Athos had mentally predicted the two women had instantly become firm friends. No one was in a rush to leave, as they were enjoying the company and warmth that the house offered.

"I like her" Porthos stated as they made their way to their garrison having delivered their new friend to her door "She has spirit and sense of humour"

"She'll certainly liven things up a bit!" Athos agreed

"As if we need any more excitement around here" D'Artagnan snorted. They all laughed.

"You're unusually quiet this evening Aramis" Athos slapped his friends shoulder.

"I was just thinking...Do you think she has a lover somewhere – someone she is waiting for?"

"Oh I see – she hasn't fallen at your feet yet and so you have decided there must be another man in her affections" Porthos laughed heartily at his friend's dilemma.

"I think it unlikely" Athos put his colleague out of his misery "Treville told me that her step-brother kept her locked away in the country somewhere and made free with her inheritance. So I very much doubt that there could be anyone else." He paused "The lady just has your measure and is trying to teach you a lesson!"

"I don't know what you mean?" Aramis said defensively

"He means you think your God's gift to women" Porthos grinned "And that women deserves more than your passing attentions and good looks."


	3. Chapter 3: Five Cards or Four?

**Chapter 3: Five Cards or Four?**

March 1631. Five months after Melody's arrival in Paris.

The four musketeers as they were known now that D'Artagnan had been inducted into their ranks, lounged in front of the fireplace in Constance's home. The newest recruit was still lodging with her and her husband, and his friends were a near constant feature of the building while Monsieur Bonacieux was absent on his business trips. They filled the house with laughter, entertainment and joy. Melody also spent much of her time there, with her Uncle often detained on official business; the two women provided each other with much needed company and friendship.

"All I am saying is that she was telling fibs – do you really think she didn't receive any valentines?" Aramis stroked his chin as he addressed the room.

"Are we really back on this again?" D'Artagnan rolled his eyes as he entered the room behind Constance carrying a fresh bottle of wine to go with the tray of food she was carrying. Athos nodded rubbing his eyes in despair.

"How many times do we have to discuss this Aramis, you asked if she had any, she said no. As far as everyone else is concerned that is the end of it." Athos stated.

"But I know she had some!" Aramis insisted.

"And just how would you know that hmmmmm?" Porthos goaded him, Aramis shrugged "Because you sent one to her didn't you – even though you promised us you wouldn't"

"Actually he sent her five!" Constance added with a sly grin, the four men turned to her in surprise, she shrugged "Women talk to each other you know."

"Five! Aramis" Porthos reprimanded his friend

"I only sent her four" Aramis excused himself, holding his hands palms up in apology

"You promised us you wouldn't send her any, she isn't interested in you like that and you'll only make it awkward – do you want to lose her as a friend man?" Athos quietly and calmly chastised him.

"I couldn't help it – I just had to, otherwise she might not have had any and that would have made her far sadder. And anyway Melody doesn't know that they were from me."

"Of course she does!" Constance giggled "For one of France's best soldiers you weren't very discreet, the servants saw you delivering some of them."

"Ohhh which means..." D'Artagnan began, his words turning into laughter

"Treville will also know!" Porthos finished the sentence howling.

"He's going to have your man hood on a platter" Athos added helpfully, as the realisation dawned on Aramis and he sat down abruptly tapping his fist on his lips.

"Where is Melody anyway? She should have been here by now" Constance questioned.

"The Captain's probably banned her from being within a mile of Aramis, while he sharpens his tools of male destruction" Porthos offered, handing full glasses of wine around the room.

"Hilarious aren't you?" Aramis snarled, before pouting "Who was the other one off I only sent her four?"

"Really? We thought they were all off you – although the one with the dead flower in was a bit strange – even for you!" Constance mused

"why did you send her a dead flower? That's not romantic" a wide eyed Porthos frowned accusingly.

"I did not send anything with a flower in, dead or otherwise. I had intended to write her a tune – you know a melody for Melody. But I encountered a problem" Aramis explained.

"You have no musical talent and can't read or play a note" Athos offered from his chair next to the fire

"And that was my problem" Aramis pouted.

"Did you receive any Valentines Constance?" D'Artagnan changed the focus of the conversation.

"Just one" She blushed. The look in her lodger's eyes when he spoke to her made her think that Melody may have been right about both the source of her mysterious card and the nature of D'Artagnan's feelings towards her. Constance turned away so that no one would see the smile that spread across her face.

Over an hour later they had managed to avoid mentioning Melody's name, although the subject had only been changed by Aramis after Athos had threatened him with violence. Despite participating in the conversation Aramis found his mind was elsewhere, as it so often was. He had never felt like this in his life, he had told Adele (and countless others) he loved her – thought he did. But this wealth of overwhelming feeling had not been present. Aramis couldn't even explain it to himself. He felt what he had always considered was love – he was attracted to Melody physically there was no denying that. He worried when he had heard she was unwell, longed for her company when she wasn't there; anticipated when he would next see her and even made excuses to cross paths with her sooner. However that wasn't it, sometimes Aramis was infuriated with her mischievous nature, the way she galloped too fast, the way she doubted herself. The anger never lasted though; he made excuses for her behaviour and then wanted to see her all the more. He adored hearing Melody laugh, to see her smile and realised he would do anything no matter how derogatory towards himself to make her do both. He cherished the way that her expressions reached her deep blue eyes; and when he was away following orders he carried the image of them with him. Her eyes were so expressive, and it hurt him to see pain in them, when she spoke of the past or her parents. Aramis realised, as he sat staring into the dregs of wine in his glass, that he would gladly take all pain – physical or otherwise – from her and experience it himself instead if he could – if it meant he could keep her happy and safe. Surely, he thought, this was love. No other woman attracted or interested him anymore; there was only ever one woman in his thoughts and dreams – and that was Melody.

The idea that someone else had sent her a valentines token was bugging him, it had been since he had discovered it. For a moment he had even suspected it could be Porthos or Athos, but he dismissed the idea - they would have owned up to irritate him by now.

"I have it!" Aramis broke through the ensuing debate over which coloured horse looked better with the Musketeer uniform "Treville sent it!"

"I beg your pardon?" Porthos slurred slightly, they had all been enjoying slightly too much wine.

"The card from the mystery admirer – it was Treville, he wouldn't want Melody to be disappointed if she didn't receive one from someone else, so he sent the card!" He was far too pleased with himself.

"Yeah of course, how kind of him, and so sweet to include a dead flower..." Porthos quipped.

"Right come on Aramis – you and I need to have a little friendly chat about this and its dark we'll walk over to Treville's house and offer Melody our protection if she is still planning to join our merry gathering." Athos insisted, stretching his back as he moved to stand. He suspected that his friend harboured genuine feelings for the young woman; but his preoccupation with her was driving them all to distraction. And in truth the dead flower revelation was bothering him somewhat he just couldn't explain why, as was Melody's unusual absence from the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Moments

**Chapter 4: Dark Moments**

It was very dark as the two men left the house closing the heavy front door behind them; it took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the new lighting, before they could move to the road. Athos used the time to consider how to start the necessary conversation with Aramis, realising that all he knew of love himself was hurt and betrayal, although he didn't think that Melody would be capable of such actions.

As they took a few steps a carriage halted at the end of the passage between the two buildings which bordered the courtyard in which the Bonacieux house was situated. Carriages came and went along that roadway all the time, so they gave it little thought.

"Now Aramis," Athos began

"Melody!" Aramis exclaimed loudly, Athos grabbed his arm, shaking his head about to reprimand him "No look –Melody" Aramis shook his arm free and dashed forward as it was clear something was not right. Melody stood hunched over, clinging to the wall for support, pain etched all over her face. Reaching her side Aramis found his mind racing: why was Melody so late? Where was her cloak? And why did she appear to be in such agony? Melody didn't even seem to notice him at first, as she struggled not to cry out as a sharp wave of pain surged through her. Taking her arm Aramis finally persuaded her to look directly into his face. The relief and faith he saw in her expression as she realised he was there made his heart expand with glee, before he focused on the problem in front of him.

"Melody you have to tell us what's wrong? We can't help until you do" Aramis coaxed her gently, trying to reassure her with his usual dashing smile. Unable to formulate words, Melody removed her blood covered hand from her waist and held it for him to see. Athos gasped harshly from behind Aramis, who dropped to one knee to get a better view of the source of the bleeding. "There's a blade wound to her side, we need to get her indoors now!" As Melody heard the words 'blade' and 'wound' the dizziness that had been threatening since she had been roughly thrown out of the carriage overtook her and despite her best efforts to fight it she felt her consciousness slipping away. Catching her small frame easily, as she passed out, Aramis swung her up into his arms and charged in the direction of the house, Athos ran ahead to open the front door.

Chaos ensued as the small group burst back into the main room of the house. Constance screamed when she saw her friend being carried unconscious into her home, and was further distressed when she saw that Melody was also bleeding heavily.

"Clear the table, she's been stabbed – the wound is deep and needs attention. I need light, needle and thread and I need it now!" Aramis ordered, trying desperately to remain calm. Constance froze, so D'Artagnan jumped into action to collect the required equipment. Gently Aramis laid Melody down on the wooden table, resting her head on the cloak Porthos had folded to use as a pillow. Aramis pensively moved her slashed dress away from the cut; it was a mess and would require a large number of stitches to prevent further bloodloss. As D'Artagnan returned with the tools he would need Aramis removed his coat, gloves and hat and made a concerted effort to stop his hands from shaking with both fear and anger. Taking a deep breath he returned to his patient and threaded his needle. "This could take some time".

Painstakingly he began his work, as he began the third stitch Melody stirred, she was regaining consciousness and could clearly feel the pain he was inflicting in his attempts to mend the injury, her groans and whimpers were enough to tell him that. "She's waking, you'll need to hold her still" He told his friends, instantly Porthos and Athos stepped forward and with one either side of the table, held Melody's body gently but firmly to prevent her from moving. "I doubt she'll stay awake for long" Aramis acknowledged knowing that the consistent pain his efforts were causing would probably cause her to pass out again. Constance stroked Melody's hair as she woke fully and screamed in agony; she spoke to her bewildered friend trying to soothe her. Aramis watched as Melody's eyes rolled backwards as he continued stitching and she fell still.

"Probably for the best" Athos said quietly, offering a reassuring smile to his friend, who tried to complete his task as quickly and perfectly as he could; occasionally glancing at his friend's beautiful face. Once the wound had been dressed, Aramis insisted he would be the only one to carry her and removed her to a bedroom, where Constance changed her clothing and they tried to make Melody as comfortable as possible. In the meantime Athos was sent in search of Captain Treville, who had been at the Palace all day, it was decided that their superior would probably react better at hearing the news from him as opposed to Porthos who was considered the joker of the group.

D'Artagnan searched the courtyard and roadway for any clues as to who the carriage belonged to or where it had come from, while Porthos made inquiries in the surrounding vicinity and at Treville's house. As the other's completed their tasks, Aramis sat in the dimly lit bed chamber; brows creased and furrowed watching the object of his affections sleep deeply; knowing that the odds were stacked against her.


	5. Chapter 5: Clues

Chapter 5: Clues 

Seven hours later Aramis was still vigilantly keeping watch over Melody as she continued to sleep. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Captain Treville, who it turned out was not at the palace but had been called away to Chartres unexpectedly; dutifully Athos had sent word to the Bonacieux household before undertaking the ride to find his superior. All of the men knew he would be far less than pleased when he did arrive. Melody started to groan, moving slightly as she woke up in some discomfort. The first thing Melody saw was Aramis' concerned face looking down into her own as he sat on the bed next to her and took her hand tightly.

"Try not to move, I know it must be painful but it will be better if you stay still!" He coaxed gently, as her eyes focused properly on her surroundings Melody's expression increased in confusion.

"What happened?" She barely whispered.

"You arrived here bleeding from a wound to your stomach. We stitched you up and are now waiting for your Uncle to return. Do you remember nothing at all?" He questioned, watching his patient tiredly close her eyes and shake her head. He brushed a stray strand of her blonde hair from her face, he noted with a frown that her forehead felt hot to the touch – a fever was the last thing Melody needed in her current condition.

"Wait – no I do remember…." Her eyes flew open and her blue eyes met the bottomless brown ones staring intently back. "I was told there was someone to see me, that she had asked for me by name and was waiting in the parlour. When I got there it was a women I had never seen before. I remember thinking it was odd that she kept her hood up indoors but it kept most of her face concealed. I did see some dark hair and she had very green eyes. Cold eyes." Melody paused to wince as pain throbbed around her injury. "She said we had a mutual friend and that was the reason for her visit. Then I heard a noise behind me, I started to turn but then I don't recall anything else. At least not until I woke up."

"What happened then?"

"I was in a carriage, I knew some time had passed because it was dark and thought you would all be wondering where I was. Well hoping you would be, in case I needed rescuing. Then I noticed we were travelling this way and I thought stupidly that there must have been some mistake or accident and I was safe after all. They stopped the carriage, I thought she had just punched me in the stomach, it wasn't until she had pushed me out that I realised I was bleeding. I knew if I could get to the house and you then I'd be ok." Melody's face showed the pain she was experiencing was increasing, she tried to turn her face away so that Aramis wouldn't see her agony.

"Did you notice anything about the carriage that could help us find it?" Aramis prompted gently. Melody was trying to adjust her position to limit the pain she was encountering, with little success and preventing the threatening tears and cries was becoming nearly impossible for her.

"No….I don't understand why someone would do this! Argh" Melody couldn't hide her distress at the pain any longer. Aramis reached for the glass containing a mixture Constance had prepared in advance to make Melody sleep, assisting her he managed to ensure she drank a decent portion before settling her back against the pillows.

"Now try and sleep, you let us worry about who and why. You are safe now, I'll be right here the whole time." He smiled reassuringly, noting how pale her face looked. Her eyes closed.

"Athos….she kept talking about Athos" Melody stated sleepily, her eyes remaining shut.

"Who did?"

"The woman…as I was waking up in the carriage she kept mentioning Athos" Melody sighed as sleep claimed her, leaving Aramis sat in the darkness mulling over her words.


	6. Chapter 6: Treville's Interrogation

Chapter 6: Treville's Interrogation

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, I hope you are still enjoying!

Rain was pouring down onto the streets of Parish and pounding against the windows as the daylight began to fade into darkness. It had been almost twenty four hours since Aramis and Athos had discovered Melody bleeding profusely in the street and carried her into the Bonacieux household. It had taken Athos longer than expected to locate his Captain and inform him of his relative's misfortune. Treville had been quietly fuming, barely speaking a word on the ride back to the capital; disturbing Athos who found the simmering anger unsettling. As they reached the house, the captain was almost growling with fury, jumping from his horse with the agility of a younger man he dashed into the building.

Aramis was sat on the side of the bed in the dimly lit room, bathing his patient's forehead and neck with a cool, damp cloth; while Constance dozed in a chair in the corner when Treville burst through the door. He seemed less than pleased that Aramis was the one playing nursemaid but nothing was said.

"How bad is it?" He demanded quietly.

"The wound was deep, but the stitches are holding for the moment. She has a fever now though, she is somewhat calmer than she was and has stopped thrashing. If it breaks soon and she remains clear of infection then she stands a fighting chance." Aramis explained from his seated position defying propriety and refusing to stand in order to continue his ministrations. Constance tried to straighten her crumpled dress horrified she had fallen asleep.

"Does the fever show signs of breaking?" Treville questioned.

"She sleeps more calmly now, but she is still very feverish. Luckily she didn't tear the stitches while she thrashing around. But she is strong, as long as she keeps resisting, it will break." Aramis sounded more confident than he felt.

"Should you be the one nursing her?" The older man finally expelled his concern.

"I was the one who performed the stitching, so I feel some responsibility. Also in the height of her fever Constance couldn't hold her still sufficiently so I was required to step in to prevent further harm from coming to your niece." He paused feeling persecuted "Melody is also a very good friend and means a great deal to me – I will do anything within my power to see her well again"

"Very well. Show me the injury" Treville nodded to Constance, who carefully moved the sheets and clothing (keeping Melody's modesty carefully covered) to display the wound. Treville shook visibly as the extent of the cut was revealed to him. It was bad. He had known comrades and friends die from lesser injuries following battle. Yet this was not the battlefield and Melody was not a soldier, she was his niece and he had failed to protect her. He looked towards Aramis feeling guilty over his outburst, and noticed he had turned his back to afford Melody privacy. Perhaps, Treville thought, perhaps he had underestimated the man before him.

"So tell me what you think happened?" Treville refilled Aramis' glass with wine as they sat keeping watch over a peacefully sleeping Melody, while the others slept.

"It's hard to tell – but it was a woman who abducted and then stabbed her. She was careful to keep her face hidden, although Melody noticed green eyes and dark hair. They deposited her here so presumably they wanted her to be found in what state we cannot be sure; but something she said bothered me." Aramis stroked his bearded chin; Treville nodded for him to continue "Melody said as she was regaining consciousness before she was stabbed the woman kept mentioning Athos, over and over again. Now it's possible that she was delirious and confused. But…the fact that she was deliberately left here where Athos was suggests otherwise. I think there is a link I just don't know what it is."

"I'm inclined to think the same – but why hurt Melody? I confess I thought at first it could be an enemy of mine or her step brother even, but now that seems unlikely. Is Athos…does he have feelings for Melody?" Treville narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Not that I am aware of. Other than that of a good friendship that is. We all see your niece as our friend, sir and we care for her very much – hurting her in our name would harm any one of us."

"Hmmmm" Treville leant forward resting his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together tightly, assessing Aramis' face seriously. "I always labelled you as the lady's man Armais. Always ready with an easy smile and a charming phrase. Over the years I've watched you charm even the most demure of ladies and seduce those who swore they would never be seduced. You can imagine why I tried to warn Melody off you, prevent her from falling for your allure. "Aramis gulped "I know you sent her no less than five valentines tokens, despite my best efforts to discourage you. And yet this evening – I've seen something I never expected to." There was a heavy pause "There's something more to you this time, it's not just a challenge to win or a quick thrill or fleeting romance is it?" Aramis sent a silent prayer up to heaven as he tried to think how he should proceed "Aramis – are you in love with my neice?"

"Yes, sir I am." Honesty was his decided option "And I know that you don't approve of me and I agree with you that I am not worthy of her. But I don't think you need to worry, despite the strength of my feelings I don't think that Melody reciprocates them. Perhaps in time I can imitate Athos' brooding, disappointed demeanour." He tried to jest but the laughter was not there.

"You think Melody is indifferent to you?" Treville was surprised. Had his niece managed to hide her affection from the object of it? He himself had noticed straight away that she admired him. He was fed up of returning from the garrison to be questioned and having conversations consistently turned to the subject of Aramis – although he had to admit it was rather sweet the way that Melody thought what she was doing was going unnoticed. Then another thought occurred to Treville, perhaps she hadn't realised her feelings herself yet?

"I only sent her four cards for the record. I don't know where the fifth came from. I'm not in the habit of sending dead flowers – it portrays the wrong message."

"There was a dead flower in the card? Could it be a message?" Treville was on high alert again, considering every possibility. They were interrupted by a small groan from the bed, as Melody stirred in her sleep. Aramis was instantly by her side, he touched her forehead and gave a relieved sigh, grinning from ear to ear as he turned to her uncle.

"Her fever has broken, one less hurdle for her to jump now!" He beamed.


	7. Chapter 7: Too Many Nurses

Chapter 7: Too Many Nurses

Was she alive? She could feel pain, surely you weren't meant to feel pain if you were dead? Melody thought as she could feel the sunlight warming her cheek through the window, she kept her eyes firmly closed as she tried to go back to sleep and ignore the discomfort she felt. It was no use, her mind began to race as the memories of the carriage ride, the pain and then Aramis coming to her rescue filled her head – Aramis! New thoughts filled her head, an image of him smiling down at her stayed in her vision and the pain no longer seemed to matter so much. Her lips twitched into a small smile despite herself. Why was she thinking of him? The brain and heart answered her own question almost before it had formed. Melody was in love with Aramis. Despite her best efforts to prevent herself from becoming attached to him - 'that' type of man she had. But it wasn't his attempts to charm and enamour her that had caused it; it was the moments he was just being Aramis her friend, Aramis the musketeer she found attractive. As a person he was one of the kindest and best men she had ever known, but she had doubts over his intentions. His constant flirting had convinced her that to him Melody was a challenge and that even if she did admit her feelings would he not still charm other women he met? The smile faltered. It would be unwise, she thought, to think she could be anything to him and so she would have to be content to continue to hide her feelings and remain his friend.

Melody heard a movement to the side of her; finally she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly trying to adjust them to the sunlight. Her Uncle leant forward and grasped her hand; Melody offered him a tired smile, hiding her disappointment that he was not Aramis.

"Welcome back to us!" Treville said softly, kissing the hand he was holding. A movement distracted Melody and she turned her head slightly to see a dishevelled looking Aramis stood at the foot of the bed – he was there, her heart soared. She beamed at him. Treville noticed the smile and the difference to the one he had received – it was obvious to him that his niece was now lost to another man.

"You had us very worried Melody" Aramis acknowledged, running a hand through his unruly hair. Melody wondered how it was possible for him to look even more handsome in this state; she suddenly became aware of how she must look and started to blush. Aramis watched his friend as he spoke to her, she was much paler than usual and her usually neat hair was spread across the pillows in chaotic waves and the effect was mesmerising – he watched as her cheeks coloured slightly and was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life and never would.

"How are you feeling now?" Treville asked. "Are you in much pain?"

"A little" Melody admitted, her stomach and side were throbbing, and the tiniest of movements were agony.

"More than a little I'd say." Aramis added, perching softly on the side on the bed, a concerned smile fixed on his face. "Constance is fetching something that should help you with the pain. Then she will help you wash and change, then you can try and get some more sleep, to build your strength back up."

"Not like when you were small and had a fever, do you remember that, when I was staying with your parents?" Treville smiled affectionately, Melody nodded tiredly, he turned to Aramis "She was recovering but had been told to stay in bed a while longer; but Melody didn't like being cooped up in bed and was desperate to see my new horse so she snuck out of the house. She had been told she could come downstairs for dinner, so she did and looked dreadful. She was so worn out she didn't eat a thing, passed out and very nearly had a relapse!" Treville finished his story with a chuckle at his niece's stubbornness, Melody was giggling too and Aramis joined the laughter.

"No there will be none of that this time. Plus if you go dashing about Paris looking at horses and the like you will almost certainly tear your stitches and ruin all my careful work. That scar will be nothing short of perfect if left to heal in peace!" Aramis wagged a finger at her. Treville was still laughing – a rare sight and it was blatantly clear to the musketeer that the man was very fond of his niece. And while he hadn't taken him outside and shot him for falling for his her, neither had he given his blessing or permission; one wrong step could land him in an early grave.

"I promise I will do as I'm told and will be a good patient until I am well again" Melody stifled a yawn. Treville rolled his eyes and laughed loudly.

"Well by whose standards though my dear?"

"I will wait to be pronounced well by the two of you before doing anything. And I am being slightly serious here…"

"Only slightly?" Aramis interrupted, earning an approving nod from Treville – it was a start.

"Well maybe a little more than that. I know I could have died if you hadn't been here and I don't know why it happened. I was more scared than I have ever been in my life" She paused and Aramis added – or ever will be again if I have anything to do with it, in his head "And I know it will take time for me to get well again and I want to carry on living my life while I can, for as long as I can – so I will behave!" Constance bustled into the room.

"Right out both of you! I can look after Melody now and then she needs to rest again. As do the pair of you – I'll sit with her today and you can come back and see her later!" Constance insisted, hustling the men out of the bedroom door.

"Too many nurses in this house" Aramis muttered to the Captain as they left reluctantly.

"Tell me about it!"


	8. Chapter 8: Forget Me Not

Chapter 8: Forget Me Not

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and supported me through this. I still have no idea where this is going! Also Please remember that this is set after episode 2, before the events of Commodities etc. R+R

For several days after the fever had disappeared, Melody remained at the Bonacieux house, until she was fit enough to be moved to Treville's home. During that time the four musketeers also stayed in residence offering constant protection, as well as a distraction for Melody who was becoming increasingly bored with her bedridden state. Although she still tired very easily, by the time she came to return to her own bedroom, Melody was restless; but was fully aware that she needed still more time to recover. The Captain was thrilled to have her back where she belonged and had spent several hours rearranging furniture in her bedroom and fetching and carrying books and other distractions his niece might require to keep her mind occupied; before she had arrived. The transfer from one house to the other, although only a very short distance away, could only be described as a highly specialised military operation.

By the time Melody was safely ensconced in her rooms, Porthos was thoroughly irritable and was partaking heartily in the food and wine Treville had ordered his cook to prepare for them; he felt as though he now had two bosses – as Aramis seemed to have taken some kind of charge of the move as well. Aramis was currently pacing up and down the upstairs landing waiting to be allowed in to see his friend settled.

"Anyone would think we've just escorted the queen through bandit ridden, ambush likely, hostile country side!" Porthos sighed.

"I doubt that Aramis would be able to tell you who the Queen was at this moment in time…"Athos pointed out

"I bet he could – he nearly had a 'thing' with her after the Vadim incident you know!" Porthos gestured with a bread filled hand.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Athos snorted "Alas at this point no other woman appears to exist for our friend – perhaps we should mourn him now"

"Treville would kill him before allowing him to court Melody." D'Artagnan added

"I'm not so sure anymore you know" Athos stared at the ceiling contemplatively "Have you ever seen him like this Porthos?" He waited for his friend to shake his head "Then let us raise a toast: to Aramis, one of the bravest of the King's Musketeers – sadly lost in the battle of love, may he rest in peace" Athos raised his glass into the air solemnly.

"Amen" D'Artagnan and Porthos followed suit and murmured together.

"This" Aramis threw a small package onto the table "Is the card delivered to Melody that was not from me" The three other soldiers and their Captain leant forward in curiosity. "It could be nothing, but it could also be something. A clue of any sort would be incredibly useful at this moment."

"So this is the one with the dead flower?" Porthos said prodding the item "Could it have been sent alive and just accidently died?"

"No - it looks as though it has been pressed, but not while it was still living, someone let it die and then pressed it…." Aramis frowned, showing the confusion he felt; as he produced the offending flora. "I'm not sure what it is – or was" D'Artagnan stepped closer to the table and studied the flower intently

"I think it's a…" He began

"Forget me not" Athos gasped, dashing from the room looking decidedly pale. He needed air and lots of it. He had dismissed the memory of the female attacker saying his name over and over again as a confused recollection. Attributing his presence in the confusion due to him being there when Melody was discovered and hearing his voice in her semi-conscious state. The niggling feeling Athos had felt when Constance had first mentioned the dead flower had returned with a vengeance; and the sight of that particular flower made him feel light headed and his knees tremble. This was not possible – there was no way on this earth that it could be possible.

Athos stumbled into the courtyard at the rear of the house, supporting himself against the wall as he dragged himself away from the door and behind the sheets that had been hung out to dry. How could she haunt him like this? Had he not suffered enough? Aramis appeared from behind the sheets that were blowing in the breeze, looking concerned.

"Melody's description of the woman who attacked her – remind me of it!" He said through deep breathes.

"She couldn't see her face, but she saw dark hair and green eyes. Athos is everything alright?" Aramis queried in concern, seconds before his friend parted with the contents of his stomach – obviously he was not alright. "Come back inside!"

"I can't – don't you see this is all my fault!" He looked at Aramis his eyes bulging with fear and guilt desperate for his friend to understand without him having to explain.

"I think you need to start at the beginning, and then maybe I can help" Aramis reassured Athos as he steered him across the courtyard and settled him on a bench so they could speak without fear of him collapsing.

"The woman I loved – she died." Athos stated staring at the floor between his filthy boots, this was nothing Aramis didn't already know, but no one knew why or how. "We married in haste, but we were happy, we would spend our days in glorious idleness, watching the flowers grow and planning our future. My brother discovered something about her – quite by accident. She was not who she had claimed to be; but was in fact a criminal beyond redemption. In an attempt to save herself and I presume our marriage she murdered my younger brother, believing he had not relayed his findings. But she was too late. My position in society meant that it was my duty to ensure justice was done….and I wanted it to be so. I had been lied to and my brother killed. She had to pay." Athos paused miserably, all the fight seemed to have left him and he sat with his shoulders slumped forward. "I loved her – and I sentenced her to death!"

"Athos, I am so sorry – I…we had no idea" Aramis began "But I don't understand how that explains why what has happened to Melody is your fault."

"My wife had dark hair, and the greenest eyes you have ever encountered."

"Without meaning to be crude Athos, your wife is dead, and there must be hundreds of green eyed women in France. It cannot have been her – think about it."

"I would have agreed with you mere minutes ago, until I saw the flower."

"I'm still none the wiser here" Aramis shook his head in confusion.

"I mentioned that we watched flowers grow, my wife would have them all around the house, she loved to press them – see I even have one she made for me here" Athos held the locket out to his friend, who carefully opened the case to reveal the tiny flower kept preciously concealed inside. It was Aramis' turn to feel dizzy, his blood running both hot and cold at the same time.

"A forget me not"


	9. Chapter 9: Personal Guard

Chapter 9: Personal Guard.

Having relayed the revelations made by Athos to the rest of the group, Aramis looked at them in the hope they could find a reasonable explanation.

"Where is he now?" Treville demanded

"He wandered off looking for the nearest inn – probably to drink himself into oblivion. I tried to go after him but he wouldn't allow me to follow"

"I'll go and find him in a minute, make sure he is safe." Porthos interjected, waiting to hear the rest of the discussion first.

"Can this really be possible? I mean he condemned his wife to death and then she returns to somehow haunt him?" Aramis thought out loud, subconsciously crossing himself.

"The only way it is possible is if she didn't actually die, did Athos see her hang? If she miraculously survived then it is feasible she would want revenge on him; but then why harm my niece of all people?" Treville mused sitting on the bench at the large kitchen table.

"I didn't ask – he was too distraught and I was trying to get my head round his explanation. It is more likely she survived, than that she is haunting him though I agree. Perhaps she thinks that there is some attachment between them."

"You know the hair and eyes and I would just have said he was obsessing – but this whole flower thing that is something else" Porthos reasoned, before he could continue Constance burst into the room breathless and crying. D'Artagnan was instantly at her side, trying to calm her and guide her to a seat. It took a few moments before she was able to speak coherently.

"The house – my house – it's all but destroyed! While I was here some women turned up, threw my maid outside bolted the door and her men have torn everything apart. All of the furniture is beyond repair and my belongings aren't much better." She explained frantically.

"Who was the woman?" Treville coaxed crouching in front of the distressed female.

"My maid said she kept her face covered, but that she had dark hair and…"

"Green eyes!" Aramis finished her sentence.

"Yes – is it the same woman who attacked Melody?"

"Possibly, was there anything else that could help identify her?" Treville asked

"Lucille is in a right state, she feels responsible. But she did say that as they left she thinks she heard her say 'Athos' but she isn't certain." Constance added. "What will my husband say when he returns?"

"Did no one come to assist your maid?" Porthos frowned.

"Oh of course I nearly forgot – Lucille was screaming for help, some of the Red Guards appeared, but when they looked through the window they whispered amongst themselves and then told her to quieten down and leave well alone before disappearing again." The soldiers exchanged curious and worried glances.

"Right, D'Artagnan you and I will escort Madam Bonacieux home and investigate what has happened there. Porthos go and find Athos, make sure no harm comes to him and you" Treville pointed at Aramis "You stay here, make sure all of the doors are locked and that the staff know that no one enters unless it is one of us. I am leaving my niece's safety in your hands do you understand?" Aramis nodded obediently and seriously at his commander's words; he understood that he was being placed in a position of great trust.

Aramis was seated on Melody's bed playing cards with her when Treville returned and headed straight to his niece's chamber. They paused mid-game, when he appeared eager to hear of any news.

"How much have you told her?" Treville inquired

"Just that everyone had gone to run errands, I wasn't sure what you wanted me to say" Aramis replied, before offering an apologetic smile to Melody, who had fixed him with an accusing stare. Treville nodded, moving a chair closer to the bed so he could sit down.

"Don't be angry with him, Aramis did right, we needed to be certain before we said anything to you. We think we know who is behind your attack, but it is hard to believe. Athos was married, but his wife betrayed him – she murdered his brother and he had to sentence her to hang." Treville tried to explain carefully, Melody gasped. "Only it would seem she wasn't killed after all and is now possibly in Paris."

"You think it was her that did this to me? That's why she was referring to Athos." Melody concluded "But why me?"

"That's what we are still wondering. This afternoon the Bonacieux household was ransacked, practically everything has been destroyed; it sounds as though the instigator was the same woman who attacked you."

"So first she stabs me and then she damages Constance's home – surely it is revenge on Athos she seeks not two women she has never met. Unless….." A thought struck Melody "Unless she has been watching him and has seen him meet with us, perhaps his wife wants to use his friends as a weapon to hurt him. If he feels responsible then he would feel tremendously guilty."

"That is the conclusion we had reached as well" Treville nodded

"You should have been a musketeer" Aramis added smiling reassuringly.

"The lady is still in Paris and that fact concerns me Melody, I will not lie to you. It seems she may also have powerful friends; and if that is the case you may still be in danger. Aramis and Porthos will remain here indefinitely and form a personal guard until we can be sure of your safety. D'Artagnan will resume lodging with the Bonacieux's he will be able to protect them if necessary."

"What about Athos? Surely he is in danger" Melody questioned, clearly distressed by the threat to her friend, another part of Aramis' heart melted at her kindness.

"He will stay at the garrison which is on high alert – he will be surrounded by musketeers night and day." Treville pacified the young lady. "Now I need to go and speak with my cook – these men eat like horses, and she does like to feed people!" He excused himself "Try not to worry" He said kissing Melody's forehead before leaving.

"Do you really think she would try to kill me again?" Melody frowned; Aramis reached for her hand and noticed it was trembling slightly in his own.

"I can't say, but I can promise you this – she or anyone else for that matter, will have to come through me first. And I will protect you to the death Melody. No one will ever hurt you again whilst I draw breath."


	10. Chapter 10: No Smoke Without Fire

Chapter 10: No Smoke Without Fire

Three quiet days later Melody had been allowed to leave her bed properly for the first time since the incident. Her spirits were noticeably brightened by the simple act of dressing in one of her usual outfits and slowly wandering down to the sitting room to talk with Aramis and Porthos. He Uncle had been called away to deal with an urgent problem in the coastal town of Lille and was not expected to return for some time. The exertion of her attempt at normality soon began to take its toll on Melody and she admitted that she needed to take a nap that afternoon. As it was her maid's half day off and exhausted from her efforts Melody gave up and lay on the bed fully clothed and was soon claimed by sleep. Porthos crept out to meet with one of his informants to try and discern the whereabouts of Athos' mysterious and supposedly dead wife. Aramis was sat on a comfortable chair outside the door to Melody's rooms, the house had been kept warm since Melody had returned and the warmth and silence encouraged the musketeer to doze.

Aramis stretched his back, shifting in the chair intending to continue his sleep. He could smell smoke and thought that someone was burning something that smelt rather putrid close by. Taking another breath he realised how strong the smell was, could there be a window open somewhere? Opening his eyes, he froze, the landing was filling with thick smoke – the fire was not close to the house, it was in the house. Jumping up, Aramis burst through the bedroom door, relieved to find that the smoke had not yet pervaded Melody's room. She was still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Waking with a start Melody found Aramis leaning over her, his face full of concern; confusion set in and she remained silent waiting for him to explain what was happening.

"We need to get out of here now!" He insisted, helping her to stand up "Let me check everything is safe first" Rushing out onto the landing, Aramis found that the smoke had become thicker and the sounds of the fire destroying the downstairs rooms were clearly audible. As were the unknown male voices coming from the staircase. Darting back he locked the door behind him and moved the heavy chest of drawers across the door, he turned to find Melody's concerned face staring at him. "We'll have to use the window – trust me I've done this before!" He added with a bright smile. Throwing the window open, he risked a glance at the drop – the street was some way off. "Right, I'll go first and then you will lower yourself as far as possible and then I will catch you. But Melody you must not hesitate, do you understand. I will catch you!" Aramis insisted as he proceeded to lower himself out of the window and drop to the floor lightly. Almost immediately Melody followed suit and within seconds he had caught her light weight in his arms so that he could place her feet gently on the ground. He was silently grateful that Melody was braver than most men.

Keeping to the late afternoon shadows the pair darted around the outside of the house to the small stables in which Treville housed his personal horses. Commandeering a pair of them, Aramis and Melody sped down the street at a gallop heading for the outskirts of the city. Once clear of the capital and when Aramis was satisfied they had not been followed, they slowed the horses to a steady canter. They rode through the night, changing horses at a busy posting house and continuing their journey until just before lunchtime the following day. Melody had not complained once during the long journey, although she was uncomfortable and Aramis noted she was, unsurprisingly, looking increasingly tired and pale. He left her a discreet distance away from an inn while he went to search for a room. He returned to her and she managed a cheery smile.

"Success, come on the horses need to be seen to and then we can get you warm" He assisted Melody as she dismounted and was concerned at how cold and stiff she was. "I should warn you – they only had one room, and I thought it was less conspicuous and safer to say we were husband and wife – I hope you don't mind too much" The fatigued shake of her head and lazy smile told him that all she wanted to do was sleep, whether the inn keeper thought they were married or not. She struggled considerably as she climbed the stairs, her body ached all over; Melody was used to riding, but the distance they had covered in the last few hours surpassed anything she had ever experienced. Sitting on the large, soft bed felt like heaven, as her eyes drifted closed. She could hear Aramis talking to the inn keeper's wife, but the words were a distant blur. Hands closed around her shoulders, bringing her back to the present. "Hey, don't fall asleep just yet. A very hot bath is on its way up and then we can have some dinner. The inn keeper's wife is also going to search out some clothes for you."

"Can't I just go to sleep and wash later?" Melody whined softly, she was beyond tired.

"It's not so much the wash you need – although you do stink of horses, but you need to get warm. You are like a block of ice and that will make you ill. You're still weak and I don't want you ending up poorly again. So no more arguments." He insisted, without even protesting when she realised what he was doing Melody allowed him to remove her dress leaving her sat in her underskirt as her bath was prepared. Aramis placed a screen between the bath tub and the rest of the fairly large bedroom, arguing that he would not be content to leave her alone and vulnerable following the latest attempt on her life.

"Do you really think that the fire was another effort to hurt Athos?" Melody questioned through the screen as she allowed the streaming bath water to heat her body.

"It is possible" Aramis admitted, trying not to scare her anymore than necessary. "That's why we had to leave straight away – I didn't want to risk staying in Paris when it is not safe."

"What about the others?"

"They will be fine, Porthos had gone out so he will be safe; and they will soon work out that we weren't inside."

"Will they know where we've gone?"

"If Porthos thinks hard enough he might well work it out." Aramis half grinned to himself, hoping his friend was as attentive as he thought he was. "We'll just have to wait and see" He heard the water sloshing in the tub as Melody prepared to leave the warm water. Her sharp intakes of breath indicated she was experiencing a good deal of pain. He resisted the instinct to push the screen aside and offer his help, instead allowing Melody some privacy. She appeared around the side of the screen wrapped in a large sheet, her face was still pale. "What's wrong? Is it your stomach?"

"No the wound is healing perfectly. But my back is agony." Melody admitted quietly, she didn't want to appear weak in front of the man she thought was so strong. Aramis looked at her, stood self-consciously staring at her feet. Before he could say anything a knock at the door announced the arrival of the food. They ate heartily in silence, both too hungry and tired to attempt to make polite conversation. When she was full to the brim and clothed in a nightgown that had been procured for her Melody tried to stretch out the tension in her back.

"Come here" Aramis insisted seating himself on the bed against the pillows; he indicated that she should sit in front of him. He began kneading the muscles in her shoulders and upper back, after a few moments he felt Melody relax at the contact, and soft moans escaped her mouth as he soothed the knots and pain from her aching back. When he was finished Melody was so sleepy she leant back against him and Aramis instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep cradled against his chest. Once he was sure she was in a deep sleep he gently placed her under the bed covers, washed in some fresh water and claimed a spare blanket so he could curl up on the floor in front of the dying fire.

Some hours later, Aramis woke from his restless sleep, sensing something was wrong he sat up searching the cold darkness with narrowed eyes. He could see nothing out of place, but he could hear ragged breathing. Fear gripped him as he jumped to his feet, but the source was not an intruder, but Melody who was sat up in her bed, tangled in the covers, eyes wide with fear. Tears were coursing down her pale cheeks as he sat on the bed, taking her slender hands in his large ones.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" She choked.

"Was it a nightmare?" Aramis calmly asked, sweeping her long golden hair from her face. Melody nodded.

"It was horrible, it was so very real. Those green eyes…"She broke off with a shudder, Aramis pulled her into a fierce hug, trying to chase away all the fears held within her mind. It took some time to calm Melody down again, but eventually she began to doze again. Aramis started to move away but her hand clutched at his arm and she yawned "Please don't leave me!" He was in a quandary, decency dictated that he certainly should not be sleeping in the same bed with a woman he was not married to; but she was terrified and his presence could help her feel safe and allow her to sleep peacefully. Then again, Aramis reasoned decency also dictated that they should not be alone in a bed chamber together at all, and as that had been the only feasible option, propriety had already been compromised and so he might as well ignore conventions. Pulling the blankets so they covered both Melody and himself; Aramis pulled her into a tight embrace and they slept deeply.


End file.
